toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Kurogane
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Takeru Kurogane '(クロガネ タケル ''Kurogane Takeru) is one of the Main Characters in the Kamen Rider Gaim RolePlay. Transforming into 'Armored Rider Kuromeisu '(アーマードライダー クロ メイス Āmādo Raidā Kuromēsu), he helps Neo-Yggdrasill investigate the disappearance of Kouta Kazuraba. His origins are currently unknown. Biography To Be Added… Personality From what has been displayed of his character, Takeru is very energetic, seemingly playful at times, and easily thrilled, as seen in his constant usage of the word “Action” as well as multiple silly nicknames. When in battle, he impulsively rushes in, usually just for the thrill of it. Behind his impulsive obsession with thrills and action, however, is a kind boy who cares deeply about the safety of others, as he is one of the few candidates for Neo-Yggdrasil’s Rider Mission who applied voluntarily. Forms Ride Wear= The '''Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa) is Kuromeisu's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kuromeisu's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator |-| Mango Arms= Mango Arms Mango Arms (マンゴーアームズ Mangō Āmuzu) is Kuromeisu’s default mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form bears the Go Casque (ゴーカスク Gō Kasuku) helmet with the Go Sight (ゴーサイト Gō Saito) visor. While assuming Mango Arms, Kuromeisu dons the Mango Armor Part (マンゴーアーマーパート Mangō Āmā Pāto) and his Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. As with his other forms, he can also use the Musou Saber, either as a primary or secondary weapon depending on the situation. This Arms' finisher is the Punish Mash (パニッシュマッシュ Panisshu Masshu). This finisher has three variations depending on which function Kuromeisu activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Squash:' Has 2 variations. **Kuromeisu swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. **Kuromeisu charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. *'Au Lait:' Kuromeisu swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *'Sparking:' Kuromeisu performs a powerful swing, sending a giant, more solid-looking projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Arsenal Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation Device * Lockseeds - Give(s) access to Kuromeisu’s Arms changes, depending on which lock is used * Musou Saber Holster - Carrier Strap for Kuromeisu’s Musou Saber Weapons * Musou Saber - Kuromeisu’s side weapon in every single one of his forms * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ** Mango Punisher - Kuromeisu Mango Arms' Personal Weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Kurogane is portrayed by the current Head RolePlayer of the Gaim RolePlay, Digiminer312, who also portrays Yamato Jin, a secondary character in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. Etymology Takeru’s surname, Kurogane (クロガネ), means “Black Steel”, while his given name, Takeru (タケル), means "Fierce Warrior." As Kuromeisu, his name means “Black Mace” referring to his primary form, a black armored warrior wielding a mace. Notes * The character of Takeru Kurogane bears a couple of resemblances in attitude and appearance to Yamato Jin, likely due to being created and portrayed by the same user. ** Combining the two's given names will generate Yamato Takeru (ヤマト タケル), who was a legendary prince of the Yamato dynasty in Japan. * Kuromeisu’s Ride Wear is reused from Armored Rider Knuckle. Category:Characters Category:Gaim RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Armored Riders